


A Spider's Web

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butlers, M/M, Paranormal, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Victorian Era London, England. The monarchy and high society can only raise their eyebrows at the newest Noble on the scene. A sassy young lad named Bill Kaulitz has recently become head of his estate bringing along with him a butler that seems just slightly off.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://photobucket.com)

His Butler, Clawed

* * *

Pain.

 

Pain was the only thing running through Bill’s mind in that moment. The moon’s light peeks through the slits in the curtains, while splaying out across the crumpled bed sheets of the large structure that dominated most of the room. Elaborate gildings adorn the room making it look like some sort of magical place full of little treasures but Bill’s eyes do not even give the furnishings a second glance. Instead the boy’s eyes are trained on the large painting that hangs on the wall across from the bed. Confined within its dark Agarwood frame is a simply painting of a ship at sea. 

 

Bill groaned and turned on his side, managing to stand up despite the swords of pain in his rear. The dark haired boy wore no clothes as he crossed the master bedchamber to head towards the marble balcony outside. The cold night air greeted Bill’s naked form and the boy wished it could cleanse his body all together. His naked skin seemed to glow under the moon’s light but Bill isn’t concerned that someone will see him in such a state. No one ever comes on these grounds unless invited, just as no one is able to leave. 

 

Bill’s eyes looked longingly out at the large gates in the distance that shut the estate off from the outside world. Oh, how Bill wished he could simply walk out the front door of this horrid manor. Oh, how Bill wished he could climb over those iron gates to freedom.

 

“I wish to leave this place.” Bill whispered to himself, the full moon’s light illuminating the entire nightly world for Bill to see. The cold night’s air blasted between Bill’s legs and the boy shivered curling his body into himself.

 

“ _Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel_.” Bill whispered to the darkness. It’s an illogical chant that Bill had been taught by his mother as a child, who claimed it could summon fairies. Bill had been repeating this spell since he’d first arrived at the Kaulitz Estate and he’d still yet to see any goddamn fairies. It was all a lie and Bill cursed his mother wherever she might be in heaven. If there was one thing Bill hated more than anything it was a liar. 

 

Bill leaned forward on the balcony’s rail and rested his face against the cool marble. Childhood tales of fairies and the memories of a fishing village served as the only thing keeping poor Bill sane in this private hell of his. A small black spider scurried along the railing’s edge and Bill flicked the pathetic creature over the ledge with one snap of his fingers. 

 

Then either sleep of exhaustion overtook Bill, as the boy slumped over in a deep sleep. Such an odd occurrence had only happened once before but still Bill is not afraid when he awakes in an unfamiliar forest. The trees seemed to twist together into one as their branches entwined resembling a spider’s web in many aspects. Bill does not show any fear at large black spider that rests among the highest branches. The creature is surely no ordinary spider as it is twice the size of a human man. An innumerable bunch of black beady eyes stared back at Bill as the boy walked forward.

 

“You summoned me.” The spider spoke although Bill is unsure quite how.

 

“I have a wish.” Bill said not quite able to bring himself to look the creature in the eyes. 

 

It had been several months ago that Bill had first met whatever this dark being was. Bill along with the other three boys at the time was being taken down into the dungeons for trying to escape. The taller blonde haired boy with the fuller face, Bill had never bothered learning their names, was punished first. He’d been the leader of the plan and had been beaten until his skull was bashed in. Bill can still remember the sight of the boy’s cracked jaw as the faceless members of the staff continued to beat the now dead boy’s body. They were punished for even thinking of trying to escape as the staff beat them mercilessly with canes. Bill was beaten until his eyes were too swollen to see out of. 

 

It was that night when Bill had been cowering on the ground of his dank cell that Bill had remembered the spell. Bill had whispered it over and over again to the stone wall in front of him as he became delirious with pain. It was then that a voice spoke to Bill out of the darkness. 

 

Bill walked closer to the massive tree in which the spider hung until he was standing at the tree’s base. This forest was like out of a dream with snow falling quietly that seemed to phase through Bill upon contact with his skin. 

 

“A wish?” The spider asked. Bill is no fool, he knows whatever creature he is dealing with his not the fairy he had requested. But this is the next best thing and Bill has thought over their last meeting before making his decision. 

 

“Are you prepared for the terms that a contract with me will include? Are you really so desperate to give up your soul so easily, little one?” 

 

Bill stepped backwards just as the scenery changed around them in a painful blur. The image of the forest gives way to darkness. Darkness surrounding Bill at every angle. Darkness concealing the hiding place of the voice that continues to speak with such sweet enticing words.

 

“Are you really prepared to strike such a deal?” The voice asked as the darkness was soon replaced with light. Bill looked down only to realize that he is tangled in an enormous spider’s web. The thing threads shine like silk as they wrap around Bill’s body but yet the boy is still not scared.

 

“You told me that you would grant my any wish.” Bill swallowed, “That was the terms of our agreement.”

 

“Then what is that wish?” The voice hissed as the strings of the webs trembled with movement. Bill craned his neck around, trying to spot the creature, as the voice seemed to be circling around him.

 

“I wish to seek revenge on everyone that’s ever harmed me.” Bill said closing his eyes as he felt the web tremble once more.

 

“Are you sure?” The creature’s voice is low and comes out more like the hiss of a snake, “That is your wish?”

 

“Yes.” Bill’s voice held firm as he opened his eyes to see the massive creature just above his head. A momentary flash of fear ran through Bill’s body and the spider’s eyes almost seemed to smirk at the reaction.

 

“Wilhelm Trumper, your contract has been sealed.”

* * *

When Bill awakes again he is still lying in bed besides the horrid man that has defiled his body over and over again. Lord David Kaulitz of Ridgeway was now a sickly old man that rarely ventured from his lavish estate. But why would anyone want to a leave their own private world that they’ve created, complete with servants and anything money could buy?

 

Bill studied the slumbering man next to him and narrowed his eyes. He’d heard once from a member of the kitchen staff that Lord David had been quite popular during King William’s rule. But now age has taken its toll on David, changing the man’s body so that his skin hangs on his skin like a sack while being dotted with liver spots. When Lord David had no longer been able to attract the women of high society to his bed any longer, David had turned to the slave market. It was there that poor Wilhelm Trumper, forced into slavery ever since the death of his mother and the absence of his father, was purchased as a plaything for Lord David.

 

Lord David’s wife was along deceased just as the man’s son and only heir had mysteriously disappeared as well. Many gossiped that the missing heir, a Bill Kaulitz, had run off with a lover but Bill knew otherwise. The poor boy was likely dead after David had discovered his mother with another man in bed.

 

Bill watched as Lord David’s rose and fell in time with his breathing. Such a lavish lifestyle, wasted on so cruel of a being. Bill thought back to all of the wrongdoings that David had committed against him and Bill clenched his hands into fists. 

 

“I have decided.” Bill’s voice is a soft whisper to ears waiting the darkness.

* * *

“I don’t like strawberries!” Bill shrieked throwing his plate down onto the Persian carpet below. 

 

The fine china smashed immediately on impact, sending some shards flying back towards Bill, and the boy cried out in fear. Luckily not even one so much as skimmed the boy’s fair white skin but the same could not be said for the cowering maid on the floor.

 

“Don’t just stand there!” Bill frowned, “Clean this mess up immediately.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.” The shaking blonde replied before busing herself with picking up each of the shards by hand. The maid does not even flinch as the fragments sliced open her hands and Bill sighed rolling his eyes.

 

“A little quicker now will you!” Bill shouted, not at all liking how slow the poor woman moving.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Natalie replied once more standing up with the broken plate cradled in the apron of her dress, “My apologies.”

 

The maid began to make her leave from the lavish dining room when Bill called out to her once more.

 

“Make me something different for breakfast.” Bill ordered from his seat at the end of the table. The dining room was large enough to entertain over one hundred guests and yet little Bill sat alone at one end, just as he did every morning.

 

Natalie scurried out the door without replying and Bill scoffed kicking his feet up on the table, not caring that his boots would likely track mud onto the pristine white table cloth. The entire room was themed royal blue and gold with ceilings that extended as far up as the eye could see. Bill was contemplating whether or not he liked the nautical mural painted on the ceiling when someone entered the dining room once more.

 

“My Lord, I’ve brought your breakfast.” Natalie peeked shyly from behind the French doors before pushing a food trolley into the room. The trolley was stacked high with colorful tasty pastries that had no doubt taken quite some time to prepare but Bill could only stare dully at them.

 

“The look repulsive.” Bill sneered turning his nose up in the air, “You seriously expect me to eat something like that? Are you trying to kill me, Natalie?”

 

Natalie mumbled something under her breath and Bill pushed up from his chair in outrage. The maid’s eyes quickly flicked up to look Bill in the face and this only served to anger the young lord even more.

 

“How dare you look me in the eyes!” Bill screamed snatching the knife off the nearby table as he advanced forward. Natalie fell to her knees and began to plead incomprehensibly between her sobs. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest in a prayer position as the dark haired boy continued to stride towards her.

 

“You useless whore!” Bill screamed swinging back a leg and nailing Natalie hard in the stomach with his heeled boot.

 

“M-Master please!” Natalie sobbed dropping to the ground like a rock. She moved her arms around her front almost as if to shield her face before she thought better of it and allowed her master to punish her.

 

“How dare you look me in the eyes!” Bill screamed delivering a hard kick the woman’s head, “How dare you!”

 

“Please!” Natalie sobbed, her face covered with snot and tears. A stream of blood poured steadily down her temple but her master’s punishment was far from over.

 

“Do you know the punishment for looking one’s master in the eyes?” Bill snarled grabbing Natalie by the hair to hoist her up. Natalie rose to her knees in a blubbering mess as she continued to plead for mercy.

 

“Maybe you need a reminder what your place in this household is! Perhaps if I take one of your eyes that will serve as a reminder to never look your master in the eyes again!” Bill wielded the knife in his right hand as his left yanked at Natalie’s hair.

 

The blonde maid’s face was forced to look up at her master as pleas for mercy fell silent on her lips. She mouthed them over and over again and Bill poised to strike but they did little to earn compassion from her master.

 

“My Lord, please. My Lord, please. Please spare me. My Lord, please.” Natalie whispered as the knife was raised high above Bill’s head.

 

“Learn your place.” He sneered bringing down the weapon to strike just as Natalie closed her eyes and shrieked at the top of her lungs. She shrieked for only a few brief moments until she realized that Bill had yet to stab her. When she opened her eyes she was met with quite a sight.

 

“Tom!” Bill cried out surprised. The taller and more older man had stopped the fourteen year old’s attack with a harsh grip around Bill’s wrist. Bill struggled against his butler for a few moments before crying out in frustration.

 

“Release me!”

 

“I’m sorry but I cannot do that.” Tom’s face was grim and Bill’s eyes widened.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Your Highness has been far to violent with the manor’s staff as of late and I cannot afford to hire another maid on such short notice. Natalie will be unable to perform her daily tasks if injured and simply make a mess of things.” Tom used his other free hand to pull the knife from Bill’s grip and placed it gently back down onto the table.

 

Bill narrowed his eyes challengingly before Tom finally released him and dropped into a bow. Tom’s head was ducked down in a sign of respect as he crossed his right hand over his heart while bending down on one knee. 

 

“Your Highness.” The words sent pleasurable tingles down Bill’s spine, “The breakfast hour is almost over and you many matters to attend to today.”

 

Bill can only smile as he walked over to his butler side and smiled coyly up at him. Tom truly was a handsome man, and far more older than Bill, but Bill didn’t mind. The young boy admired the way Tom’s hair was kept tidy in a complex braided pattern. Bill had never seen anything like it before and even despite the time that has passed, it still fascinates Bill to no end.

 

“I wish to take a walk in the gardens first.” Bill replied sassily before heading out through the double French doors, “I simply adore the flowers in the Spring time.”

 

Bill stopped halfway down the hall when he didn’t hear the sound of Tom’s footsteps behind. The dark haired boy whirled around only to see Tom standing in the dining room watching after him. 

 

“Tom,” Bill narrowed his eyes at the pathetic sight of Natalie quivering on the floor, “Come here. Now.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Tom replied and Bill set off for the estate’s gardens once again, happy to hear the sounds of Tom’s footsteps behind him.

* * *

It was only shortly after Bill had spoken with that spider for the second time that Lord David had passed away. The next twenty-four hours seemed to whirl around Bill in a dream as soon the estate’s staff began referring to Bill as Bill Kaulitz, the heir to Lord David’s fortune the very next day. The name Wilhelm Trumper was forgotten by all as Bill Kaulitz suddenly came back onto society’s scene once again. 

 

Where had you been all this time, young Lord? The foolish nobles had asked.

 

Bill had simply smiled at them and spouted out some nonsense story of being kidnapped as everything took care of itself. 

 

But history is in the past and none of this even so much as crosses Bill’s mind as he wanders through the gardens followed so diligently by his faithful butler. An inscribed pentagram remains permanently burned onto Bill’s tongue, as symbol of his contract with the spider demon. The very spider demon that promised to remain by Bill’s side until his revenge has been achieved. The very spider demon that Bill knows so well in human form as Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be a multi-chaptered fic being a crossover with Kuroshitsuji but someone else in the fandom had a similar idea with Ciel so I decided not to pursue this story any longer.


End file.
